bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Main Storyline
This page has the most up to date version of the plotline of the Bleach Fan Fiction's Main Storyline. Do not edit the Plotline without permission from an admin. Leave suggestions and topics below the plotline, as if this were a talk page. Plotline The 2nd division captain and lieutenant are sent to find and eliminate a group of hollows attempting to turn themselves into Arrancars. Comically, Seireitou falls on top of the captain as Kamui watches on. The Captain is suspicious of Seireitou, having not seen him in many years, and doesn’t recognize him. She begins to question him, but a loud roar is heard in the distance, towards a cave, and she begins to head in that direction slightly hurriedly, and her lieutenant follows her. Kamui notices his brother leave following them, and steps outside and walks behind them, trying to keep them within eyesight. After a protest from Hotaru as they sprint through the forest (?) towards the cave (?) where the hollow is, she allows Sei to follow, but stay back when the destruction begins. She turns to the giant form of a hollow (?) and draws her sword, and stabs the partially ripped of mask (?), causing a high pressure burst to pour from the mask. Obviously, the hollow has not been vanquished and lashes out. Hotaru begins to fend off the creature, but try as she may, some of the attacks are ceros (ect.), and they pass by her in the direction of Seireitou, who seems to be practically defenseless. Sei blocks all of the attacks from a zanpakuto he pulls out, and begins to fight alongside Hotaru. Obviously, they beat the hollow. Kamui arrives, and notes the carcass the size of an arrancar. After both parties question each other, Seireitou and Kamui offers Hotaru and her lieutenant shelter and food, and then they go reminisce for a day. But at midnight, loud screeches can be heard from the cave and all 4 of them rush over to the cave to find it infested with hollows, and a lone arrancar. They begin to fight through the cave but are eventually blown all the way through by sheer numbers and are surrounded. They barely manage to defeat the arrancar but are then brutally injured by the others. Takeshi and Shion appear, helping to fend off the wave and turn the tides of battle. It is still not enough, and they are eventually backed against the back wall of the cave. However, when their backs touch the wall, a light shines and they are strangely blown out of the cave. They take the opportunity and all fire off attacks into the cave, causing it to eventually collapse. With most of them being seriously injured, Takeshi and Shion take them to Riku no Hatsu. They discuss and recuperate. However, Kamui vanishes a day later. Hotaru helps track Kamui back to the cave. Sei notes that the rubble looked different from last time, as if someone had caved it in again. They blast away the rubble, and walk into the caves depths. They find at the end of the tunnel an odd seal of light on the floor. Interested, they all step onto it, and disappear, except for Hotaru. In shock she searches all around for them, but cannot find them. Worried, she returns to the Soul Society to file a report of the incident, and continue searching for them. Seireitou, Takeshi, and Shion find themselves in a strange world. It is simply an area of space with 4 pedestals in it. They look at each pedestal. 2 glow blue, while the others glow red. Takeshi notes the symbols on each of them. The first pedestal he defines as, ‘Bond of Soul.’ And the second is defined as, ‘Bond of War.’ The red pedestals have no writing on them to start. Sei notices that on the pedestal of war, one of two blue floor pieces is outlined with gold light. He steps on the other, and it too begins to glow. Takeshi and Shion each step on the other pedestal, causing it to glow gold as well once they do this they they suddenly find themselves back in the cave again, the seal gone. Kamui is revealed to have began to amass an army from the Dangai Precipice World. This army is composed of Draziv, Hollows, Vizard, Shinigami, ect. After a brutal finishing fight between him and the protagonists, Kamui horrifyingly finds himself fading away. Kamui is sent to a sort of drop off; not Heaven and not Hell. Hundreds of souls are found here. With his power and despair, Kamui loses grip on reality, and finds himself contorting the realm into an entity of a multitude of consciousnesses. Name Here, an evil species here had been chained away inside a vault in Riku no Hatsu ages ago. The entity created by Kamui enters this person and fuses with it. A transformation is staged, resulting in a huge power boost that exceeds anything ever seen before, and with a collective consciousness; Kamui’s and the villain’s being the foremost in it’s actions. Discussion/Suggestions